


I like it when you help me.

by TTBear



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Explict, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Glimmer mentions, Hey Adora, It’s not lesbian it’s American, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Memories, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Nostalgia, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Soft Catra, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, adora tops, honestly what did I even do, one big ass question mark, quite explicit, scorpia mention, sksksksksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: Oof Oof Oof what a bunch of lesbians 😩😩 CATRA+ ADORA sex yes ik sexc as fuck
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	I like it when you help me.

She-ra grunted in anger whilst slicing the last robot on the field. She dropped the sword and changed back into Adora.

“Hey, Adora.” A dark figure smiled, peeping out from behind a fallen robot.

Adora recognised that voice from anywhere. “Catra...” she mumbled whilst picking up the sword and turning it into a bracelet.

She turned to face Catra with a blank expression slathered across her face. 

“Oh come on.” Catra groaned. “Not even a little smile to see me? I walked all the way over here just to see you... well, just to see you lose.”

Adora sighed and took her sword off her wrist. She gave it to Catra. “Whatever, I’m going to sleep, I’m tired. Tired of fighting. Just take it and go, I don’t care anymore.” Adora walked slowly past Catra.

“Hey, No! You don’t get to do that.” Catra threw the sword back at Adora. “You don’t get to act like I don’t exist, or act like you don’t care because you never give up, what’s going on?” Catra’s expression was more than confusing to Adora, the concern writhed in her face and she looked like she cared.

“Nothing’s going on, and I’m not ignoring you.” Adora carried on walking, aware that Catra was following.

“Wow Adora, you’ve never lied... apart from when you said you’d always be there for me...”  
Catra hopes for a reaction.

Adora stood still as the wind brushed past them. 

“Well you haven’t exactly made it easy for me! I didn’t want to leave! I didn’t want to leave you! I didn’t want to leave Lonnie or Kyle or Rogelio! And I expected you to be there for me! So don’t bring it up and blame it on me!” Adora breathed out, a sharp pain stopping her from progressing. “You know what just forget it.” 

“But you promised! You promised you wouldn’t leave me! That you’d always be there for me!” Catra shouted back. “Where were you Adora?!Where were you when I needed you?!”

Adora spun around to face Catra. “I was always there! You need to make up your mind, because when I’m there, you say you can do it yourself, but when I’m not, you want to blame me.” Adora chuckled softly. “And I gave you another chance to convince me to come back, but you left me.”

Catra paused. “Ho- ho- Hold on. When?!”

“Yesterday. The day before. The week before. Every single day, just admit it Catra.”

Catra laughed. “Admit what?”

“That you’re obsessed with me.” Adora said without even blinking.

Catra looked at her and her tail waved faster.

“Get over of yourself Adora. I am not obsessed with you. I never have been. I never will be. You’re not worth it.” Catra said, a cold smile painting her lips.

“Then why do you follow me, why do I see you outside of the crystal castle every morning I go there?” Adora spoke

Catra stuttered. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Adora took Catra’s hand and dragged her to the crystal castle. She pointed to a spot behind the bushes. “You always stand here!”

Catra smiles. “Do I? Or are you imagining me?” Catra pulled into close to Adora, her head under her chin. She nuzzled her nose on Adora’s neck and smirked. “I guess you just miss me so much that you’re starting to see me.” 

Adora pushed her away. “I have footage, catra, And p.s. I have better things to think about.”

“Like what?” Catra said rolling her eyes.

Adora smirked. Boy she was going to push Catra’s buttons. “Like the way Glimmer kisses me until I fall asleep and the way she takes off my shirt and then my pants and then her own and then her fingers slide perfectly into my-“

“Okay! I get it! No need for graphics.” Catra scowled. She was obsessed with Adora, but no way in hell was she going to admit it. “Hm. I guess I can relate.” ‘Two can play this game.’ She thought. 

“Really? With who?” Adora asked whilst walking into the crystal castle.

Catra walked in behind her. She just said the first name that came to her mind which made Adora laugh.

“Scorpia?!” Adora wheezed.

Catra turned slightly red with anger and squeezed her fists into a ball.

“Shut up! At least she’s a better friend than you will ever be.” Catra spat.

Adora pinned Catra to the walls of the castle and whispered into her sensitive ear. “Oh, Catra, Nobody will be a better friend than me... I was the only friend who could help you control your sexual advances... unless Scorpia is helping you now... how do her claws feel? Oh wait sorry, pincers”

Catra pushed Adora away. “Why did you have to bring that up?”

“Just reminding you of what you’re missing... do you do it by yourself now?”

“Y- yes.” Catra stuttered. “Wait! Why did I just tell you!”

Adora smiled softly. It was a genuine smile. “How do you feel?”

“Adora I don’t know what act you’re trying to do, but cut it out.” Catra spoke whilst she looked at the wall.

“I. I’m not trying anything.” Adora laughed. 

“What’s so funny-” Catra shouted before being cut off before the walls turned red.

“UNAUTHORISED PERSONS DETECTED.” The system Buzzed.

“No no no no!” Adora shouted over the noise. She grabbed Catra’s hand and ran to a gap in the wall. The gap closed and spiders came launching from a nearby crack in the wall. One of the spiders shot out faster than the others and bit Catra’s leg. “Gahhh!” Catra screamed whilst slicing it open. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asked. 

“Oh yeah, adora, of course I am.” Catra groaned sarcastically.

Adora, about to say a snarky comment, saw a spider behind Catra. She lifted Catra on her back and started running through a small crack in one of the doorways. She threw Catra in and jumped in afterwards. She breathed heavily and realised Catra’s expression. Her eyes were dilated and her mouth was hanging open a little bit. “What?” Adora asked.

Catra was at loss for words and when she tried to form words, it came out in little sputters. She pointed at Adora.

Adora rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, it’s me, Adora, Now get over it.”

“N- no. Not you... I mean yeah you but that.”  
Catra managed to say after a harsh swallow.

Adora looked down at her shirt, it was ripped. Catra’s claws must have caught it when she picked her up. Adora shrugged. She couldn’t see what Catra could see.

“You don’t see it, do you?” Catra said.

“See what?” Adora asked getting slightly frustrated.

Catra sighed. “Your boobs are hanging out! Your boobs are literally out in the open! Dignity is a thing you know.”

Adora looked down. “I still can’t see what you’re on about.”

Catra shuffled closer to Adora and retracted her finger nail. She pressed her finger against Adora’s pale, rosy nipple. “Here...” Catra said whilst looking where she had touched Adora. Did I really just do that?! 

Adora blushed. “Oh, Uhm. We’re both girls... it’s not a big deal... right?”

Catra swallowed harshly. “You’re right... it’s fine.”

Adora shrugged and took her shirt over her head. She threw it away and stood up. She took her sword and turned it into a chest plate. “I have a sports bra in my pocket... for emergencies.”

She pulled the bra out and put it back in.  
“I know my nakedness is gonna bother you. Thanks for telling me.” Adora smiled, helping Catra off of her feet. 

“Yeah yeah, but, It’s not because I like you or anything.” Catra said.

Adora smiled. “I- I didn’t say anything.”

Catra rolled her eyes and scowled. “Can we just get out of here?”

“Don’t you think we’d be out if I knew the way out?” Adora said whilst poking Catra, the way they used to when they were kids. 

“Well I don’t know-  
~  
-what to do.” A 13 year old Catra says whilst waving her tail around. She was on top of 13 year old Adora, in the fright zone. She was in a simulation. She was supposed to be losing, but Shadow Weaver was going to put her in the pit again if she lost another fight. Adora was better than her at this. Everyone knew this. So, Adora, being Catra’s best friend, let her win.

“You just push the stick on this pad here.” She pointed at her chest.

Catra looked at her. This view was already confusing her teenage hormones and she didn’t want to win... she didn’t want to hurt Adora. She turned her stick around and poked her own chest plate. The red “x” flashed on the chest plate and the simulation finished. Catra was still on top of Adora. Everything touching. Adora looked up at Catra and put her hand on her face. “Why? What about shadow weaver?” 

Catra shrugged. “What about her? She can do whatever she wants... that’s her problem.”

Adora smiled and then she felt it. She felt the wetness in between her legs. She blushed hard and looked around to see Shadow Weaver going towards them. “Catra...” Adora started.

“... I know.” Catra said whilst stroking Adora’s face. She’s never noticed how beautiful Adora was... 

oh my god! I can’t be feeling this way... what is wrong with me?!

She felt a drag on her brown hair. “Ow!” She squealed. Her tail spiked up, and her ears flattened.

“You failed.” Shadow weaver boomed. “You failed to win. You’re not worth anything. You unloveable, disgraceful, dirty, animal.”

Catra whimpered as she was bracing herself to be thrown into the pit. She was surprised when She didn’t get dropped.

“Leave her alone!” Adora said.

“Adora...” shadow weaver started.

“No! Don’t ADORA me! What has she ever done to you? She’s just like me. Leave her alone.” Adora said.

“She’s a nuisance. Unworthy of anything. Unlovable, disgraceful-“

“I love her.” Adora said, cutting Shadow weaver off.

“I’ve loved her forever. She’s my bestest friend in the whole world. So...” Adora trailed off.

Shadow weaver turned to face Adora, placing Catra on the floor, unharmed. “So what?”

“So you’re wrong!” Adora shouted. “Leave her alone, please. If you love me, you’ll leave her be.” 

Shadow weaver was taken aback. “I’m wrong? I’m never wrong.”

“You are wrong. I love her. I said it once I’ll say it again.” Adora said angrily.

Shadow weaver hummed. “Fine, fine. I’ll let it slide. You and your feline friend run along now-“

“It’s catra.” Adora corrected

“You and CATRA. Can run along now. Bye Adora.” Shadow weaver ushered the children out of the room. 

Catra rushes towards the dorms and hid under the blankets. Adora followed behind her. “Hey catra, wait up!” When she reached the dorms she smiled. “Don’t worry.” She said whilst sitting next to her. She hugged the lump under the blanket. “She’s gone now.” 

Catra mewled in fear and slowly peeped out of the blanket. She hugged Adora tightly and cried in her arms. “I hate it here!” She shouted. “I hate every fucking thing about this place...”

“Even me?” Adora said jokingly.

“Of course not!” Catra smiled slowly. “We call this home, but it’s only a home because you’re here.” 

Adora smiled. “Catra... I-” Adora hugged Catra. No words needed to be exchanged between them, just a smile, the skin contact, the eye contact... just each other.

“Everything’s gonna be-

~

-okay.” Adora said whilst stroking the top of Catra’s mane. 

Catra opened her eyes and realised that the simulation was over. “What the- get off!” 

Adora opened her eyes and let go of Catra. “I- I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to-”

“Save your apology or whatever you were going to say... I’ve heard enough. Can we just... get out of here?” Catra asked in frustration.

“We need to stick to a route, or It’s gonna do that thing again.” Adora said.

“Yeah, okay.” Catra agreed.

The two started walking in silence, until Catra broke it. “Did you actually love me?” She asked.

Adora looked at her companion.

“Yes.” Adora smiled whilst putting a hand to Catra’s face. “I always have, I always will.”

“But you left me.” Catra said whilst pulling her face away from Adora’s touch.

“Catra... because I didn’t want to be hurting people who didn’t deserve it.”

“But you hurt me! Are you saying that-

~ 

-I deserved it!” 14 year old Catra shouted.

14 year old Adora held Catra’s face in her hand. “You don’t deserve to be hurt, especially by the likes of shadow weaver. Show me where she did it.”

Catra blushed a little and stood up from the bunk bed. She turned around and peeled her tights down her legs to reveal multiple red marks on her ass. Adora looked at her, mesmerised by Catra’s ass. 

“Do they still hurt?” Adora asked.

Catra nodded. Adora stood up and locked the door of the dorm. “Adora?” Catra called out.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here, it’s just if someone comes in, they’ll think the wrong thing.” Adora said with a slight chuckle.

“Oh.” Catra said partially confused.

Adora got down on her knees and kissed the red lines. She kissed each and every one of them, making Catra shiver. A wetness appeared between Catra’s legs and Adora was first to find out. “Catra...”

Catra looked back at Adora. “What?”

“You’re... wet...” Adora said innocently.

Catra has heard people use that word for the exact same reason, but they said it in a weird way... for example Lonnie and Kyle in the shower room, he was doing something to her but Catra turned away and minded her own business.

“I- Uhm Sorry.” Catra pulled up her leggings and sat on the bed, looking down in shame. “It just happens to magicats sometimes... every 2 months we feel... hornet as fuck and ... it’s so... painful.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adora asked. “Did you think I would act weird?”

“Yeah...” Catra said shyly.

“Awh catra, I would never.” She sat in front of catra on their shared bunk. “How does it hurt?”

“I don’t know... I mean... it hurts inside me... In my... you know... area... and every time I see you naked or anyone naked it just... hurts more. I... I know how to control it... but I don’t want to drag you into my problem... shadow weaver would kill me.” Catra said whilst blushing.

“I can still help you.” Adora said. “How do I help you?”

“Uhm do you really wanna know?” Catra asked nervously.

“Yeah.” Adora said whilst holding Catra’s hands. “You can tell me...”

Catra looked at Adora biting her lip. “You have to... you have to... fuck me.” She said in a whisper but Adora still heard her.

“Okay...” Adora voy her lip nervously. “Anything for you.” She smiled 

Catra looked up at her best friend. That was a response that she didn’t expect.

“You don’t hate me?” Catra asked

“Why would I? Oh My God Catra, you’re my best friend, I could never hate you. Now give me a hug.” Adora held her arms open as Catra buried her head in Adora’s chest. 

“Now, let’s do this.” Adora said smiling.

Catra cracked a smile. 

Adora smiled and held the side of Catra’s face. She leaned forward and rested her lips on Catra’s. 

“Can I?” She asked before receiving a nod of approval.

Adora closed the small gap between their lips and started kissing Catra. It started of slow and awkward, teeth clanging together, but eventually got smoother and more rough. Catra was ascending on Adora and started taking her jacket off, followed by her shirt, then her bra. She pushed Adora onto her back, somehow not breaking the kiss. She rustled with Adora’s petite skirt, that she only wore on Saturdays but was for some reason wearing it on a Monday. She pulled it off Adora’s thick thighs and carried on kissing her, deepening it as she took the small under garment off of Adora, sliding it down her ass and over her heels. Catra broke the kiss to see how beautiful Adora was. And Oh My God was she beautiful. Her legs were smoother than ever, her pussy perfect and soft... and wet.  
Adora bit her lip. “I know it’s nothing much but-“

“Are you kidding? You’re so hot!” Catra said smiling.

“Says you! You’re boobs look... suckable...” Adora said smiling.

“The what?!” Catra said whilst blushing hard.

Adora repeated herself “suckable.” And in one swift movement she flipped them so that Catra was in her back. She leaned down and sucked on Catra’s boobs, whilst looking directly into her eyes. It only turned Catra on even more. Adora flicked her pink tongue on the rosy buds of Catra’s boobs. “Adora... please.” Catra begged.

~

Adora’s soft lips were pressing against Catra’s neck. Both of the girls were on the floor and hugging , somehow. 

Adora’s lips found their way to Catra’s and the two started kissing blissfully. Adora’s fingers traced Catra’a body until her hand wrapped around the base of her tail.

Catra’s eyes darted open. “What the hell!” Adora’s eyes opened. “It’s happening again! Get away from me Adora!”

Adora looked as frightened as Catra. “Catra...”

“Just stop. This castle is fucking with me. I hate it here!” Catra looked up towards the roof of the castle as if the castle could hear. “DO YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUCKING FUNNY?” she shouted. With no response given, she clawed the wall and huffed. 

A robotic voice echoed through the walls. “TURNING TEMPERATURE UP.” it boomed.

“No!” Catra said feeling herself becoming hotter by the second.

Adora started sweating and she did the only logical thing she could in the moment. She took off the chest plate and took off her leggings, only wearing her sports bra and panties. “Much better.” She said. 

Catra looked at Adora and honestly she could pounce on her and just fuck the fuck out of her.

“Why would you get naked?” She asked.

“I’m not naked, I’m in these things.” Adora smiled.

“Yeah well, you’re turning me on.” Catra said shamelessly. She didn’t care anymore.

“Well, I wouldn’t be turning you on if you could control your anger, and NOT activate temperature changes.” Adora spat back.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Catra said, struggling to take her shirt off. 

“Here, let me help you.” Adora said whilst going over to her ex best friend. She took Catra’s shirt off and blushed at her. “You know-

~

-you’re hot.” 15 year old Adora said whilst pushing a finger deeper into 15 year old Catra.

“Mhm.” Catra groaned whilst focusing on NOT cumming for Adora, not so soon.

“And so tight.” Adora added, smirking.

“Fuck Adoraaaaa!!!” Catra said becoming undone. A wave of pleasure washed Catra’s need away. This was what? The eighth time she’s cum for Adora in one night.

Adora smiled and kissed her best friends soft lips. “I love helping you, Catra.”

Catra was still shaking from the multiple orgasms she had had. “I love...when you... help me... Adora.” She spoke in heavy breaths.

Adora smiled when she heard Catra’s soft voice whisper. “Your turn now, Adora.”

Adora parted her thighs and watched as Catra climbs in between them. Catra’s head dipped down and licked Adora’s wet cunt once. Adora shivered and groaned. Catra looked at Adora. “Get up.” She ordered.

Adora did just that and watched as Catra retracted her claws. She walked over to Adora and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around her neck. “Oh. My. GoooAAHHHH. OH YES! JUST LIKE THAT CATRA! FUCK!” Catra licked the clit of Adora at a rapid speed. “Oh my God! This is... OH MY GOD!” Adora moaned.

She completely lost it when Catra slipped her tongue inside of her. Catra held onto Adora’s naked back and pulled her entire body closer to her. “Ah... fuck baby... deeper.” Adora moaned.

“Jeez, Don’t rush me.” Catra said sliding her hand down Adora’s back and caressing her ass. “You know how much I love to make you wait.”

“I know... but everyone’s gonna go to sleep soon... I don’t want them seeing us... just imagine what they’d do...” Adora said, trying her best not to moan.

Catra groaned whilst pushing deeper into Adora. “Fine.” She darted her tongue inside of Adora over and over until she felt her womanhood quiver and her walls contracting and retracting. She felt the whole of Adora’s body quiver and her breath falling short. “Fuckkkkahhhhhh!!!” Adora came so hard, that she thought that she wouldn’t be able to walk for At least a week. 

Catra drank all the liquids from Adora’s pulsating pussy. “You taste good. So, so good.” 

Adora, still climaxing, just pulled Catra’s head closer to her clit. “Again.”

Catra smiled. “Get on the bed and I’ll do it in a way you won’t forget.”

Adora smirked and walked over to the bed. She opened her legs and instantly felt Catra’s fingers inside of her and her tongue stimulating her clit. “Ohhh fuckkkk!!! Faster!!!!-

~

-Please Catra!!!” Adora moaned as Catra’s fingers curled inside of her. Her hips bucked and her hands clenched into a tight fist.

Catra carries on sucking and licking her clit, so fast... so incredibly fast. It was a good taste... it was too good. 

Adora was the first to open her eyes and when she did, her heart almost stopped. “Catra...” she said in a soft tone. “We have to stop... we can’t be doing this...no matter how much we want it.” 

Catra growled into Adora’s clit, vibrating through her whole body. “Oh yeah? And what if I don’t want to stop? What if I want to suck you dry? What if I’m just giving in to the simulations... what if I’ve missed this and just doing this makes me feel at home again?” Catra’s mismatched eyes open and look softer than ever. She looked up at Adora who was sitting on her face. 

“I love you Catra... in a gay way.” She smiled jokingly. 

“Me too... but I want you to come back to the horde... stay with me Adora... and I promise, I will surrender if you come with me, I’ll make a truce with the princesses, I’ll do it, just come back to me... please.”

Adora stroked Catra’s ear and kissed her deeply. Catra hardly ever said please, but she said it. It melted Adora’s heart hearing her say that. “I’ll come back.” She said, resting her head on Catra’s. 

Catra smiled. “Now, cum for me... princess.”


End file.
